Um ano diferente
by Silver Fox Argentum Vulpecula
Summary: Link está prestes a começar seu último ano na escola. Infelizmente, um novo aluno se encarrega de atrapalhá-lo, impedindo que Link chegue à garota de seus sonhos: sua amiga de infância, Zelda.
1. Um novo aluno

Legendas:

Legendas:

" " Pensamentos

Comentários da escritora

( ) possíveis observações

Capítulo 1

Era véspera do primeiro dia de aula. Link um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, digitava animadamente em seu computador. Ele conversava com seu melhor amigo, Sheik, pela Internet.

**Sheik:** Link, amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula...

**Link:** É. Você acha que devemos ir dormir?São quase 1:30!

**Sheik:** Tem Razão, mas só depois que eu terminar essa partida de Age olha o vício.

**Link:** Tah bem, mas eu vou indo. A gente se encontra amanhã, ok?

**Sheik:** Ok!

Link desligou o computador e foi arrumar a mochila. Seu quarto estava meio desorganizado então resolveu arrumar tudo antes de dormir e apesar de ansioso, Link adormeceu depressa.

A alguma distância dali, mas ainda na bela cidade de Hyrule, uma garota, muito bonita de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e cumpridos, se preparava para dormir. Muito ao contrário do quarto de Link, o quarto de Zelda era organizado e ela já tinha tudo pronto para o dia seguinte.

Zelda não demorou a dormir,mas sonhou com o dia seguinte e que algo mudaria em sua escola.

Finalmente o sol apareceu e Link já estava de pé. Agora ele tinha 16 anos e ia para o 2º ano. Link vestiu uma camisa azul e uma calça jeans. Calçou tênis pretos, tomou café e foi para a escola.

Foi o primeiro a chegar. Escolheu uma carteira e sentou-se. Finalmente o fato de ter dormido tarde na noite anterior fez efeito e o garoto dormiu. Para sua surpresa, acordou momentos depois com um beijo na bochecha. Quando abriu os olhos viu Malon, sua amiga sorrindo a sua frente. Link ficou muito feliz em vê-la. Malon tinha os cabelos logos cor acaju, presos em uma trança, e os olhos castanhos. Link a conheceu dois anos trás e desde então eram muito amigos.

**Link:** Malon! Que bom ver você!

**Malon:** Andou dormindo tarde não é?

Link apenas sorriu. Em seguida entraram Sheik e Saria seguidos por Mido. Saria tinha o cabelo verde e curto e os olhos azuis. Mido tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos. Sheik era um pouco mais baixo que Link tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos vermelhos Não que o cara passe noites em claro no pc sem fazer nada de útil, mas ele tinha a íris vermelha e nem vem com aula de ciências dizendo que não tem jeito q vai ser assim e pronto! Hehehe . Logo depois entra Zelda. Ela e Link eram amigos havia muito tempo. Eram quase irmãos!

Não demorou muito até que o sinal batesse e todos se sentassem. O professor Talon, um homem gordo, de cabelos castanhos e bigode entrou na sala acompanhado por um garoto muito alto, sério e forte.

**Talon:** Bom dia classe. Serei o diretor dessa escola esse ano, para quem não sabe (ele disse olhando para o garoto) meu nome é Talon. Só vim apresentar o novo colega de classe: Ganondorf.

Link não gostava de julgar os outros sem conhecê-los, mas Ganondorf não lhe passava uma boa impressão.

**Talon: **Deixarei vocês conversarem**. **Como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, as aulas começarão em 15 minutos.

Talon saiu. Ao ver os olhares curiosos dos colegas, Ganondorf sorriu e disse:

**Ganon:** Não se preocupem. Eu não mordo.

Logo os alunos começaram a conversar. Ganondorf passou a ser chamado de Ganon. Ele tinha 17 anos e era muito gentil com todos, mas Link ainda se sentia estranho. Não conseguia confiar no novo garoto.

Começaram as aulas. A professora Impa entrou e a turma toda se calou. E logo as aulas se acabaram e começou o recreio que rotina!.

**Sheik:** Hey Link isso foi mais pra Navi do que pra Sheik, mas tudo bem! Você não vem?

**Link:** Aonde?

**Sheik:** Vamos mostrar o colégio para Ganon.

**Link:** Não, agora não.

Sheik encolheu os ombros e seguiu Saria, Malon, Mido que galera! Isso é que é fazer sucesso e, é claro, Ganon. Ao se virar Link deu de cara com Ruto. Uma garota de olhos e cabelos azuis, que vivia mostrando o quanto gosta dele, mas Link sabia que nunca daria certo nada entre eles.

**Ruto:** Link! Senti muito a sua falta!

**Link:** Oi Ruto!Conheceu Ganon?

**Ruto:** Não tive tempo, mas gostaria que você me levasse até ele...

**Link:** Ele está na cantina.

Naturalmente Ruto não obtivera o efeito desejado ao dizer aquilo afinal Link apenas a deixou ir sozinha até a cantina. Um pouco contrariada, Ruto saiu. Quando Link se virou novamente encontrou Zelda.

**Zelda:** Ela gosta de você né?

**Link:** Zelda! Que bom te ver!(Link cumprimentou Zelda com um abraço e um beijo) Está procurando Ganon?

**Zelda:** Não, eu estava procurando você mesmo. Não tive tempo de conversar com você ainda.

**Link:** É verdade.

Link e Zelda riram e conversaram até que o sinal tocou e era hora de continuar as aulas. Chegando na sala de aula, Link e Zelda encontraram o professor Ingo, o professor de inglês. Ingo era calvo e os poucos cabelos que tinha eram castanhos incluindo seu bigode que mania de bigode! Myamoto tem bigode? Acho que se dependesse dele até a Zelda poderia ter um... Ingo era um tanto rigoroso para não dizer chato. Por isso era muito difícil para Link gostar de inglês apesar de ir muito bem na matéria.

**Ingo:** Ingo é meu nome calma gente, eu sei que ele é professor de inglês, mas vou fazer o possível para que ele não fale em versinhos se não Link não agüenta! e serei o professor de vocês. Acho bobagem perder tempo precioso de aula à tarde. Afinal creio que a juventude não deve ser desperdiçada...

Ingo desenrolou um discurso e como Link e Zelda já sabiam onde ele ia chegar, combinaram de irem juntos.

**Ingo:** ... Então quero um trabalho completo sobre Londres para daqui a duas semanas e nada mais. Quero trabalhos muito bem feitos, por isso estou dando muito tempo para que não fiquem a toa em casa.

A aquela altura Link já tinha cochilado e acordou apenas quando Talon deixou a sala e Ezlo entrou.Ezlo deu a aula de ciências que passou depressa. O sinal tocou.

Link estava juntando suas coisas quando Zelda chegou em sua carteira.

**Zelda:** A gente pode fazer o trabalho lá em casa.

**Link:** Ok eu vou lá depois do almoço.

Link se despediu e saiu com Sheik

**Sheik:** Fala Link!

**Link: **Oi Sheik!

**Sheik:** Tah a fim de fazer alguma coisa hoje?

**Link:** Não dá, eu tenho que fazer trabalho de inglês na casa da Zelda.

**Sheik:** Falou! Até mais!

Sheik dobrou a esquina não que ele tenha deformado a calçada num acesso de raiva e sumiu não que ele tenha se teletransportado pra casa.

Link almoçou e foi para a casa de Zelda que não ficava muito longe dali.


	2. Péssima impressão

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

A casa de Zelda não era menos que uma mansão. Ao chegar no portão, Link apertou o interfone e se identificou com o porteiro, o homem mais desconfiado do mundo. Link tinha que ser resgatado por Zelda ás vezes, e foi o que aconteceu. Zelda chegou em um lindo e simples vestido rosa enquanto Link tentava provar para o porteiro de que não era um assassino procurado.

**Zelda:** Deixe-o passar. É meu convidado.

**Porteiro:** Perdão srta. . Mas você sabe, sua segurança em primeiro lugar!

Zelda virou os olhos e se adiantou para cumprimentar Link.

**Link:** Oi Zelda!

Os dois se abraçaram e o porteiro esse cara além de desconfiado é intrometido também? os observou com um olhar curioso.

Porteiro: A srta. Já arranjou um namorado?

O comentário fez com que os dois se largassem depressa (e visivelmente desconcertados e vermelhos).

**Link e Zelda:** Somos amigos!

Deixaram o porteiro, que agora dava gargalhadas maldosas, e entraram. Foram para a sala de estudos. Lá havia prateleiras e prateleiras de livros e ainda muitos computadores sala de estudos ou biblioteca?. Havia também algumas mesas e armários, com coisas do tipo lápis, canetas e papéis em branco.

Link deixou a mochila em uma das mesas.

**Link:** O que precisamos primeiro?

**Zelda:** Não sei. Acho melhor dividirmos tudo em tópicos.

**Link:** Ninguém merece trabalho no primeiro dia de aula. Magro e com aquele bigode, Ingo poderia ser confundido com uma vassoura velha se não fosse careca Vai com calma Link! Já ouvi dizer que quando alguém está se aproveitando de outra pessoa. Dizemos que estão "montando nela" mas aí não né?.

Zelda riu. Eles fizeram mais ou menos ¼ do trabalho e foram conversar.

**Zelda:** O que você achou do Ganon?

Link tentou ao máximo se segurar, mas não conseguiu.

**Link:** Alguma coisa nele me incomoda.

**Zelda:** Como assim (Zelda estava com cara de quem ouvira algo impossível).

**Link:** Sei lá. É difícil explicar.

**Zelda:** Ah, Link, dá uma chance pra ele. Ele é novato veio de Gerudo Valley que fica até longe daqui por isso ele não conhece ninguém. É verdade que ele parece gostar de andar com caras como Onox ou Vaati que são meio...

**Link:** Delinqüentes.

**Zelda:** Ai, vai com calma.Vamos dar tempo ao tempo e ver o que acontece. Dizem que ele quer organizar uma festa no final dessa semana. Você vai?

**Link:** Não sei.

**Zelda:** Eu vou

**Link:** Eu também (Link disse isso tão instantaneamente que Zela abriu a boca para perguntar, e vendo que não saberia responder, Link continuou) Eu já vou indo. Já são quase 19:00.

**Zelda:** Tudo bem. Então até amanhã.

Eles se despediram e Link ganhou a rua. Já estava começando a escurecer. Chegando em casa, tudo o que Link queria era se divertir. Sheik estava on-line.

**Sheik:** Oi Link! Beleza?

**Link:** Tudo ok e com você?

**Sheik:** Tudo bem. Com quem você está fazendo o trabalho?

**Link:** Com a Zelda.

**Sheik:** Ah é! Como pude me esquecer.

**Link:** Diz isso como se fosse óbvio.

**Sheik:** E é! Vocês dois fazem tudo juntos! Aliás, ...

**Link:** Não começa Sheik!

**Sheik:** Qual é! Tem certeza de que não rola nada?

**Link:** Se você continuar, vou inventar o soco virtual e depois você me passa a receita que eu quero também hehehe.

**Sheik: **Tah bom. Parei hehehehe.

**Link:** E você está fazendo com que?

**Sheik:** Richard.

**Link:** Ele é gente boa.

**Sheik:** É.

Os dois conversaram bastante até a irmã mais nova de Link, Arill, precisar usar o computador.

**Link: **Eu preciso ir. Arill precisa usar o computador.

**Sheik: **Está bem. Até mais.

Link foi jogar Game Cube e parou quando eram 22:00h. Voltou para o quarto e encontrou o computador vazio e desligado. Não pensou duas vezes vestiu o pijama e dormiu.

Link acordou muito animado e com vontade de andar de bicicleta pelo parque da cidade. Resolveu que o faria quando as aulas terminassem.

No cominho para a escola, Link encontrou Saria e Sheik e foi com eles até a escola.Será que eu poderei dizer que isso faz de Link um castiçal?. Surpreenderam-se ao chegar na sala de aula e encontrar Ganon.

**Ganon:** Oi

**Saria:** Olá Ganon!

**Sheik:** Fala Ganon!

**Link:** Oi Ganon.

Link parecia ser o único a se controlar violentamente para não mostrar o que estava sentindo de verdade.

**Ganon:** Darei uma festa na sexta. Aqui está o convite.

Ele entregou a cada um uma folha de papel Não! Ele foi no mato, pegou folha das árvores e escreveu tudo á base da tinta com o endereço e horário da festa.

De repente Vaati e Onox chamaram Ganon e Malon chegou já recebendo o convite de Ganon ao passar pela porta. Cumprimentou Sheik e Link e foi conversar com Saria sobre a festa.

**Sheik:** Legal essa festa não é?

**Link:** Hum... falou tudo...

Link tentava ao máximo se convencer de que Ganon era um cara legal.

Aos poucos a sala se enchia e faltavam poucos minutos para a aula começar. Zelda chegou.

**Zelda:** Oi Link! Recebeu o convite também, não é?

**Link:** É você vai, não vai?

**Zelda:** Vou. Deve ser difícil para ele fazer amigos, mas não foi má a idéia da festa. Eu até tinha pensado em fazer dupla com ele no trabalho de inglês, mas...

**Link:** VOCÊ O QUÊ?!

Após Link dizer isso a expressão de Zelda estava entre surpresa e raiva. Por isso Link disse rápido:

**Link:** E porque não foi?

**Zelda:** Porque ele estava fazendo com Darunia. Link o que há com você?Você mal o conhece!

Link estava pensando em algo para dizer quando foi salvo por Impa que entrava na sala. Os alunos se sentaram e a aula começou.

**Impa:** Muito bem, classe! A matéria de gramática desse ano é muito exigente, por isso resolvi trabalhar com vocês de uma maneira diferente. Eu passo um tema e vocês escrevem uma redação. Depois trocamos as folhas para corrigir e mais tarde eu recolho para uma correção definitiva.

Link mal estava escutando. "Será que Zelda está decepcionada comigo?", pensava ele.

**Impa:** A primeira redação é grande. Por isso darei dois dias de para casa para que vocês possam fazê-la. Na sexta-feira, vocês vão corrigi-la durante a minha aula e depois vão me entregar e receber o resultado na segunda-feira.Cada redação valerá 0,5 ponto.

Impa entregou um papel com o tema para cada um.

**Impa:** Agora vamos começar a aula. Abram seus livros na página 12...

No recreio, Link contava para Sheik o que acontecera.

**Link:** E aí Impa entrou

**Sheik:** Tu deu bobeira. (disse ele balançando a cabeça)

**Link: **Mas eu não ia mentir e foi reflexo.

**Sheik:** Mas precisava dar show?

**Link:** Foi inevitável.

**Sheik:** Então acho melhor você parar com essa paranóia ou você vai acabar sem na... Amiga. (concertou ele ao ver a expressão de Link).

Sheik tinha razão. Link resolveu que deveria se controlar mais, e antes de continuar naquele drama ele deveria ter certeza de que a deixara chateada.

Para o azara de Link, Zelda estava ocupada conversando com Malon, Saria, Mido e... Ganon.Que estava sentado ao lado de Onox e Vaati, que apenas cochichavam algumas coisas entre si e raramente.

"Eu não vou facilitar", pensou Link tentando não pensar no que vira. Mas o que realmente o intrigava era que Ganon o incomodava mil vezes mais quando estava com Zelda que sem ela.

O recreio terminou e Link sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro enquanto subia as escadas.

**Link:** Zelda! Nem falei com você no recreio.

**Zelda:** Eu estava conversando com Ganon. E ele não acha nada de você.

Link começava a se sentir mal com aquela história.

**Link:** Tem razão. Tudo isso é muita bobagem... Mas precisava ficar o recreio inteiro com ele?

**Zelda:** Link!

Pronto. Agora sim ele estragara tudo. Ficou olhando enquanto Zelda seguia furiosa para a sala de aula. Mais uma vez as aulas começaram e terminaram. No final da aula, não havia sinal de Zelda em lugar nenhum.

Ao sair da sala de aula, Link foi direto para casa e foi para seu quarto. Decidiu que seria mais seguro, tanto para ele quanto para os pedestres inocentes, que ele não andasse de bicicleta.

No estado em que Link se encontrava era provável que se jogasse games de luta, quebraria o computador, então, jogou games de estratégia para se distrair. De repente, Arill entrou.

**Arill:** Oi Link. Não vai passear no parque?

**Link:** Não. Desisti. (ele nem tirava os olhos do monitor)

**Arill:** O que aconteceu Link? É a Zelda?

Link quase caiu da cadeira se perguntando como ela sabia.

**Link:** Por quê acha que tem a ver com ela?

Arill apenas sorriu e disse:

**Arill:** Achei que fosse.

E saiu do quarto deixando Link confuso. Link lembrou-se da redação, então resolveu começá-la. Ele leu o texto da folha e escreveu, escreveu, escreveu até que dormiu. Acordou com um leve toque em seu ombro e sua irmã Arill dizendo:

**Arill:** Link vai dormir, já é quase meia-noite.

Sem hesitar, Link trocou de roupa e dormiu.

Perto dali, Zelda tentava dormir.

"Por quê ele disse aquilo", pensava ela. "Por quê ele parecia achar ruim que EU estava com Ganon? Malon, Saria e Mido também estavam lá e estavam com ele no primeiro dia de aula." Ao invés de ficar pensando na morte da bezerra, Zelda preferiu dormir, pois já era tarde. Colocou o pijama, deitou-se e lembrou-se do sonho que tivera na véspera do primeiro dia de aula e pensou "Será que o sonho é real?"


	3. Impossível fugir

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

De manhã, Link acordou um pouco dolorido por ter dormido na escrivaninha na noite anterior, mas resolveu ir de patins para a escola. Vestiu uma bermuda pegou seus tênis e guardou-os na mochila. Arill também queria ir de patins para a escola de patins. Então Link foi com ela até sua escola isso é que é irmão. Quando chegaram Link se despediu e correu para sua escola que ficava a alguns quarteirões dali.

Link fazia manobras pelas calçadas e corria muito. De repente, encontrou no caminho uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Passando de raspão e em alta velocidade por Zelda, Link passou quase a sua frente.

**Link:** Oi Zelda!

**Zelda:** Você deveria ter cuidado com essas coisas. (disse ela friamente)

**Link:** Você ainda este brava comigo, não é? (Link perguntou como se aquilo fosse causa de uma forte dor física.)

**Zelda:** Link, porquê você acha ruim COMIGO? Somos amigos há muito tempo. Você é insubstituível para mim. Ganon poderia até ser meu amigo. Eu sei que você não gosta dele e por isso eu nunca te forçaria a gostar dele. Acorda Link! Malon, Mido e Saria também estavam lá. O fato de você ter reclamado só comigo me afetou de verdade.

Dizendo isso, ela passou por Link, chocado demais para se mover. "Zelda está certa", pensava ele, "Agora sei porquê ela ficou tão chateada comigo". Quando Link voltou a si, faltavam dois minutos para o sinal bater. Deu tempo de ele correr, tirar o patins, correr para a sala e trombar com Onox na porta. Link quase caiu para trás, pediu desculpas e tentou entrar, mas Onox o parou.

**Onox:** Tá com pressa agora Tony Hawk?- Perguntou Onox olhando para os patins de Link.

**Link:** Onox, Tony Hawk é skatista -disse Link com uma gota na cabeça.

Onox, que parecia não ligar para o que Link dizia, continuava a fechar a porta com seu corpo enorme que dava dois Links Link agora é unidade de medida.

**Link:** Onox, eu quero mesmo passar.

**Onox:** Quer é?

**Link:** Onox, se eu quisesse te ver o dia todo, eu ia pro esgoto onde tem mais de você. Mas ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu tenho mais o que fazer, como estudar para não acabar como você.Agora me deixa passar de uma vez.

Onox parecia que ia bater em Link, mas o sinal tocou.

**Onox:** Você deu sorte.

Onox entrou na sala, mas é claro que ele não poderia deixar aquilo escapar então deu uma forte cotovelada no nariz de Link ao entrar. Os olhos de Link se encheram de água e ele sabia que precisava entrar depressa, pois Ezlo estava chegando. Ele entrou e sentou-se.

Ezlo: Bom dia classe!Sabe, o nosso sistema sanguíneo é um sistema muito importante cujo elemento principal é o sangue que leva a todos os órgãos do corpo nutrientes e outras coisas vitais para seu funcionamento.

"Seja lá qual for o problema eu sei que é comigo", pensava Link, inquieto e nervoso. A sala toda fitava o professor com expressões de confusão e curiosidade. Até que Ezlo foi até Link e disse-lhe:

**Ezlo:** Link, o senhor está sangrando. Não gostaria de ir a enfermaria?

Foi aí que Link percebeu que do seu nariz escorria sangue e pingava na carteira. Doía mas Link estava tão distraído que não notara tanto.

**Link:** Certo professor.

Link não pode deixar de notar o olhar de extrema preocupação no rosto de Zelda ao passar pela carteira da garota.

O humor de Link de Link estava tão ruim que um pouquinho mais e ele saia da escola sem usar a porta o incrível Hulk!.

Enfermeira: (preocupada) O que aconteceu Link?

**Link:** (com a macaca) Nariz... Dor... Sangue...

A enfermeira não parecia ouvi-lo. Fez um curativo e pediu que ele ficasse em um lugar fresco na hora do recreio para evitar que o sangue voltasse a escorrer.

Link voltou para a sala de aula e se sentou.

**Ezlo:** Link você não deve ficar no sol porque...

**Link:**...Não devo ficar em locais quentes para que meu nariz não volte a sangrar...

**Ezlo:** Muito bem Link! (Ezlo falava como se estivesse se orgulhando de um trabalho árduo e muito bem feito). Continuemos então nossa aula. Abram seus livros...

No recreio, Link estava sentado sozinho jogando DS no corredor quando Saria chegou e se sentou ao seu lado.

**Saria:** (preocupada) Link, o que houve?

**Link:** Onox me acotovelou hoje de manhã.

Uma grande gota surgiu na cabeça de Saria enquanto ela dizia:

**Saria:** Ah claro, mas eu não estava falando disso. É que eu não pude deixar de notar que você anda meio pra baixo...

**Link:** Ah... É que...

Mas a frase não pôde ser terminada. Ruto chegou e se agarrou em Link.

**Ruto** (animada): Oi Link! Tudo bem?

**Link:** (Sem nem se mover) Oi Ruto.

**Ruto:** O que você está fazendo? Isso é um DS?

Após um tempo ensinando a Ruto como jogar, o sinal bateu.

**Link:** Olha Ruto, temos que ir para a sala e... Cadê a Saria?

**Ruto:** Saiu agora há pouco.

De volta a sala de aula, Link voltou para seu lugar. A maioria dos alunos já estava lá. A aula passou devagar e monotonamente. Link demorou tanto a juntar o material que apenas Sheik ficou na sala esperando que ele acabasse.

**Sheik:** O que você tem Link?

**Link:** Longa história. Eu tenho que ir pra casa. Tchau.

E Link tomou um caminho diferente do de Sheik.

Ele tinha que acabar a redação de Impa. Assim ele escreveu e terminou a redação. Ao termina-la pensava em Zelda e sem pensar, começou a desenhar Zs nas beiradas da folha e atrás da última folha. Acabou cochilando na escrivaninha mesmo. Acordou com o apito do Relógio marcando dez horas. Tomou banho e dormiu.

De manhã, Link foi para a escola um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Por isso, chegou bem a tempo de entrar pouco antes de Ingo. Ele havia se esquecido completamente do trabalho. Ele teria de se encontrar uma vez mais com Zelda.

Então começou o horário de Impa.

**Impa:** Estarei recolhendo as redações que pedi, para redistribui-las para que vocês façam a correção.

Link entregou sua redação e recebeu uma folha muito caprichada de Malon. Só então ele se lembrou de uma coisa que fez com que ele tivesse seus movimentos congelados. Era tarde demais. Impa já entregara todas as redações.

Então Link viu um bilhete cair em sua carteira que dizia: "Acho que isso responde a pergunta que te fiz ontem no recreio, não é?"

Reconhecendo a letra, Link se virou para Saria, que agora lhe mostrava sua própria redação enfeitada com letras Z.

**Saria:** Por quê você brigou com ela?

**Link:** É uma longa história.

**Saria:** Tudo bem. Eu tenho tempo.

E Link explicou tudo o que acontecera.

**Saria:** (indignada) E por quê você não me contou antes?

**Link:** Não deu.

**Saria:** Ok, agora já passou.

**Link:** Então vai me ajudar?

**Saria:** Ah claro! E o que é que eu vou fazer? Você fez, você concerta.

**Link:** Você está certa.

**Saria:** Mas por quê você estava de marcação com ela? Ela tinha razão, Mido Malon e eu estávamos lá.

**Link:** Eu não sei. Não sei mesmo.

**Saria:** Sorte sua você ter feito aqueles Zs de lápis.

E Link teve a terrível visão de Impa fazendo-lhe perguntas que não saberia responder.

**Link:** É, foi mesmo.

No final da aula, Link se apressou e foi falar com Zelda.

**Link:** Preciso muito falar com você.

**Zelda:** Agora não posso Link. Estou ocupada.

**Link:** Zelda, por favor, me escute! Olha, eu nunca quis te deixar chateada. Se eu soubesse o quanto meu comportamento estava te incomodando eu o teria mudado! É sério Zelda! Desculpe-me.

Ao ver que Link estava dizendo a verdade, Zelda disse:

**Zelda:** Tudo bem. Mas controle-se. Eu não quero brigar com meu melhor amigo.

**Link:** Valeu Zelda!

E Link abraçou Zelda feliz da vida o Link tava feliz da vida. Não que a Zelda não estivesse hehehe. Zelda sorriu com as bochechas rosadas e disse:

**Zelda:** Temos que terminar aquele trabalho.

**Link:** É verdade. É melhor acabá-lo hoje. Amanhã tem a festa.

**Zelda:** Lá em casa?

**Link:** Tudo bem.

**Zelda:** Não demora que o trabalho não é pequeno.

**Link:** Ok.

Os dois estavam voltando a pé da escola. E agora estavam na porta da casa de Zelda.

**Zelda:** Você não quer ficar de uma vez?

**Link:** Não posso. Tem a Arill...

**Zelda:** Não tem problema irmão exemplar. Só não vai demorar muito porque temos muito o que fazer.

E dizendo isso, Zelda beijou-o na bochecha e entrou. Link voltou para casa, almoçou e foi para a casa de Zelda de patins.

Para a sua surpresa, o porteiro implicante deixou-o passar sem problemas. Entrou na mansão e encontrou Zelda no Hall.

**Link:** Dessa vez o porteiro não me prendeu.

E Zelda tomou um tom rosado no rosto.

Link e Zelda trabalharam como condenados. Até que, finalmente, só faltava imprimir. Estavam cansados, então deixaram o trabalho imprimindo enquanto descansavam a cabeça sobre a mesa.

**Zelda:** (olhando a capa do trabalho) Valeu a pena, né?

**Link:** (acordando rápido de um leve cochilo) Hã?

Zelda riu.

**Zelda:** Vai dormir, Link.Eu fico aqui até o trabalho acabar de imprimir e levo ele para encadernar amanhã.

**Link:** Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha.

Comovida, Zelda não insistiu. Apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro de Link, que só voltou à cor original depois que o trabalho ficou pronto. Recolheu todas as folhas e disse a Zelda:

**Link:** Eu encaderno. Você também está cansada e se eu te conheço, vai passar o dia se arrumando para a festa.

Zelda achou ruim, mas não podia discordar. Àquela altura já estavam no Hall.

**Zelda:** Que absurdo! Isso é um abuso!

**Link:** Preocupa não. Pode ter certeza de que vale a pena (piscando). Tchau!

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e seguiu seu caminho deixando para trás uma Zelda muito vermelha.


	4. A festa

Capítulo 4 **Capítulo 4**

De manhã, após o café, Link ligou o computador em busca de inspiração para como se vestir. A festa começaria ás 22:00H e como não era longe ele iria a pé mesmo.

Ao entrar no messenger ele encontrou Sheik, que estava pouco preocupado. Ficaram conversando e ás vezes Link ia jogar Age. Até que deu 9:00h e o messenger se esvaziou completamente. Link decidiu ir se arrumar.

Após um banho colocou uma camisa social de manga cumprida e preta, uma gravata vermelha, sapatos sociais pretos e calças bege-escuro. Eram 22:00h quando ele saiu. A noite estava agradável e silenciosa.

Ao chegar no portão um cara pediu seu nome e o deixou entrar. A festa acontecia num grande salão que estava dentro da mansão depois do hall e havia algumas pessoas no enorme jardim.

**Alguém:** Link!

Link se virou e viu... Ganon.

**Link:** Oi, Ganon. Beleza?

Link não estava com raiva. Não havia problema nenhum.

Eles conversaram normalmente até Ganon perguntar:

**Ganon:** Onde está a Zelda? A festa é dele, ele não sabe e ainda pergunta pro cara que acabou de chegar... Vou fingir que faz sentido! À beira do desespero.

A expressão de Link mudou.

**Link:** Por quê?

Link não pôde descobrir. Mais um convidado chegou e Ganon foi cumprimenta-lo. Aquilo deixou Link muito curioso, então foi procurar Zelda antes que ele descobrisse da pior maneira o que Ganon queria.

Zelda estava conversando com Malon. Link não queria simplesmente chegar e dizer "Me ignorem eu só estou montando guarda" de onde foi que eu tirei essa? Haha

De repente Ganon começou a se aproximar.

**Link:** (pensando) Ele não vai ser cara-de-pau o suficiente para chegar no meio das duas e interromper a conversa.

E Ganon simplesmente chegou, cumprimentou-as e falou alguma coisa que as fez confirmar com a cabeça. E então, para a surpresa de Link, Zelda o acompanhou. Por aquilo ele não esperava. Após recuperar-se do choque, Link foi até os dois meio espião neurótico, mas tudo bem.

Ganon e Zelda estava numa parte deserta do jardimta, não tinha ninguém no jardim, só o Ganon, a Zelda e o Link espião heheEstava meio escuro e como havia folhas secas no chão, se Link tentasse se aproximar, seria ouvido.

Nessa situação, Link não conseguia ver muito mais que uma parte do rosto dos dois e não sabia o que estavam falando. Mas ele pôde ver que Ganon disse alguma coisa a Zelda é lógico que foi pra ela, não tinha mais ninguém... que ele soubesse haha que fez o sorriso da garota desaparecer.

Link sentiu que tinha que interromper, mas não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer "well, eu estava espionando vocês, já que não tenho medo de morrer e pensei que você poderia estar agredindo ela de alguma forma" Herói "El Zorro" neurótico

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, algo acertou sua cabeça e ele começou a perder os sentidos, tentou então ver quem era, mas estava escuro. Tentou caminhar até Zelda, mas...

**Alguém:** (chorosa) Link! Acorda!

Link sentiu a grama e o solo frio em seu rosto. Sua cabeça doía muito. Abriu os olhos, mas ainda não conseguia ver nada definido. Ainda assim, mesmo antes que a imagem ficasse perfeita ele reconheceu a garota de que cabelos loiros que estava a seu lado.

**Zelda:** (com lágrimas nos olhos e meio desesperada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo ) Link, você está bem?

Agora, Link podia ver melhor. Tentou se sentar, mas não deu muito certo. Sentou-se mais ou menos. Espero que vocês saibam como se senta mais ou menos

**Link:** Eu... estou... eu estou bem.

Zelda o abraçou.

**Zelda:** Link é melhor fazer um curativo rápido. Você está sangrando!

Foi quando o garoto começou a sentir o sangue quente escorrer pela testa perto da orelha.

Ganon não parecia nada feliz. E acho que não foi por preocupação com o amiguinho novo hehe

**Zelda:** Ganon, onde eu acho gelo e curativos?

Link já havia entendido a mensagem de Ganon.

**Link:** Pode deixar, Zelda. Eu vou para casa.

**Zelda:** Não seja burro! Mais?! Você pode passar mal no caminho... se for sozinho.

O queixo de Ganon caiu. Link não entendeu como eu disse, Zelda, mais burro não tem jeito.

**Zelda:** Eu vou com ele, Ganon. Obrigada por tudo. A festa estava ótima. Vamos Link.

E Link, sem palavras, foi com Zelda e viu nos olhos de Ganon uma fúria como nunca havia visto antes.

**Zelda:** Vamos até a minha casa. É mais perto.

Tudo acontecera tão depressa que Link não vira Zelda na festa. Ela usava um vestido rosa muito bonito. tirando o fato de ser rosa. O vestido, a maquiagem... Zelda estava linda.

**Zelda:** Já estamos chegando.

Link amarrou a gravata na cabeça. ainda bem que era vermelha

Finalmente chegaram. Zelda foi pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros enquanto Link esperava sentado na cama. Já era mais de meia noite. Felizmente, tanto a casa de Zelda quanto a de Link ficavam perto da festa.

Zelda voltou com uma caixa branca. Sentou-se ao lado de Link e retirou a gravata, agora manchada de sangue, da cabeça do amigo.

Depois ela limpou a testa dele com um algodão.

**Zelda:** Agora que estamos em um lugar mais calmo, me diz: Como foi que você conseguiu ficar assim?

**Link:** Bem... Olha, Zelda... Você vai achar outra coisa, então, promete que vai escutar até o fim?

**Zelda:** prometo.

E Link contou-lhe toda a história, mostrando que dessa vez que só ficara preocupado com as perguntas, considerando a expressão de Ganon.

**Link:** Mas aí alguma coisa acertou a minha cabeça...

**Zelda:** (indignada) Ou alguém. Quebraram uma garrafa na sua cabeça.

Nessa hora, Link pôde ver lágrimas umedecerem os olhos de Zelda.

**Link:** Estranho. Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado.

Zelda lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

**Link:** (depressa, desviando o olhar) Nem tudo.

**Zelda:** A história é estranha, mas nós vamos descobrir o que houve. E Link, estou pensando em não deixar você voltar para casa sozinho.

**Link:** Mas acho que não vale a pena você ir e voltar e você não vai acordar ninguém, né?

**Zelda:** Claro que não, seu bobo. Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Eu arranjo um pijama pra você. É só você ligar pra Arill, só para não deixar ninguém preocupado. Explique a história. Ela vai entender.

Como Link não teve escolha, obedeceu começando pelo telefonema para a irmã. Pegou o celular e ligou.

**Arill: **(nem um pouco contente) Isso são horas de ligar, Link?

**Link:** Desculpe Arill, é que surgiram problemas e ...

**Arill:** Peraí que eu to ganhando!

**Link:** Arill, você está jogando meu Game Cube?

**Arill:** Se achar ruim, eu estico a verdade.

**Link:** Tá bem. Olha, eu não vou poder voltar porque eu tive um acidentezinho e...

**Arill:** Aê, aposto que você arranjou o maior barraco, não foi?

**Link:** (ignorando-a) E eu não vou poder voltar pra casa.

**Arill:** Vai ficar na casa da Zelda?

**Link:** O QUÊ? Como assim? Como foi que você...

**Arill:** É que você está respirando muito rápido desde o início da conversa e eu sei que você não está cansado.

Arill foi tomada por uma crise de riso e Link, vermelho, deu-lhe um "boa noite" ainda com raiva e desligou.

Enquanto isso, Zelda foi procurar um pijama para Link. Quando Link desligou, Zelda apareceu na porta segurando o pijama.

**Zelda:** Vem, o quarto já está pronto.

Saíram do quarto, andaram um pouco passando por duas portas e chegaram no quarto.

**Zelda:** Se precisar de qualquer coisa, você sabe onde é o meu quarto.

Ela lhe entregou o pijama e a chave do quarto.

**Link:** Ok

**Zelda:** Boa noite.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Link, fazendo o corar. Zelda já estava saindo do quarto.

**Link:** Espera.

**Zelda:** O que foi.

**Link:** É que... bem... er...

Zelda fitava-o curiosa enquanto Link sequer conseguia olhar para ela.

**Link:** Ah, é só que... você sabe.

Zelda riu, divertindo-se um pouco com a situação.

**Zelda:** Não, não sei não. Se você não me falar eu não sei.

**Link:** Hum... Eu só queria dizer... Muito obrigado, Zelda. Você é muito gentil e muito importante pra mim.

Tentando disfarçar o quanto ficou surpresa e corada, Zelda sorriu e disse:

**Zelda:** Você também é muito especial para mim, Link.

Ela o abraçou a esse ponto o coitado já tinha que ter até morrido, mas como ia ser um final muito ruim, deixa ele viver e ficar apenas extremamente vermelho hehehe e foi para o quarto. Link se vestiu e dobrou sua roupa. O pijama que estava usando agora era cinza e muito confortável.

Link deitou-se, sentindo –se muito feliz, e dormiu.


	5. Um trabalho, um martírio

Capítulo 5 Capítulo 5

Na manhã seguinte, Link acordou ainda com um pouco de dor de cabeça A ressaca! Haha. Brincadeira. Eram 8 horas. Link olhou para o quarto a sua volta. Havia um armário na parede a sua direita e uma cômoda ao lado dele. Havia uma mesa e uma jarra de água e dois copos em cima dela.

Link olhou pela janela. O dia estava um pouco nublado e parecia que ia chover ou que chovera durante a noite. As poças d'água no chão comprovavam a segunda hipótese.

De repente uma voz conhecida falou do outro lado da porta.

**Zelda:** Link? Você já acordou?

**Link:** Já. Entra.

Zelda entrou. Estava usando uma calça capri e uma blusa de manga curta.

**Zelda:** Sente-se melhor?

**Link:** Muito.

**Zelda:** Ainda dói?

**Link:** Um pouco

Link sorriu e Zelda fez o mesmo.

**Zelda:** Vem, o café da manhã está pronto.

Eles desceram e tomaram café. Depois Link subiu para trocar de roupa. Dobrou o pijama e foi entrega-lo a Zelda.

**Link:** Muito obrigado. Agora eu tenho que ir.

**Zelda:** OK. Até mais e vá com cuidado.

Se despediram e Link foi para casa.

Apenas Arill estava em casa. Link chegou e subiu para o quarto. Após o banho ligou o computador e jogou um pouco de Need For Speed Underground. Então Link sentiu que havia alguém na porta. Quando se virou, encontrou Arill entrando no quarto.

**Arill:** Acho melhor você entrar no MSN.

**Link:** Por quê?

**Arill:** O Sheik pode estar querendo falar com você...

Ela tinha uma expressão muito estranha no rosto.

Intrigado, Link entrou no MSN. Sheik estava online e Arill já havia deixado o quarto. Link abriu uma janela de conversa com o Sheik, que começou a falar antes mesmo que Link pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

**Sheik:** Oi, Link! O que houve? Onde você esteve Eu te liguei mais cedo e você não estava.

Pronto. E agora? Por onde começar? Link contou-lhe tudo até a parte que acordou da pancada.

**Sheik:** Sinistro... Link eu vou ter que ir almoçar. Você me conta essa história amanhã, ta? Falou!

**Link:** Falou.

Link almoçou e caiu no tédio. Então resolveu dar uma volta pelo quarteirão e encadernar o trabalho. Quando estava saindo, Arill resolveu ir também.

**Arill:** Mas me diz Link: Como você conseguiu isso?

Ela apontava para a cabeça enfaixada de Link.

**Link:** Ué, a Zelda enfaixou pra mim.

**Arill:** Não pode ser meu irmão! Eu to falando desse traumatismo craniano que você arranjou nem sei como!

**Link:** Ah só! Ah, não foi nada...

**Arill:** (com um sorriso perverso) Eu vou contar pra Zelda o que você fez na folha de redação.

**Link:** Quebraram uma garrafa na minha cabeça.

**Arill:** Ai!

**Link:** Pode ter certeza de que foi mais que um 'ai".

**Arill:** Só meu irmão cabeça dura mesmo para agüentar uma dessas...

Antes que Link pudesse se vingar, quando viraram a esquina, o garoto viu Vaati e Onox vindo na direção contrária.

**Link:** (Pensando) É muito arriscado. (falando) Arill vem comigo!

**Arill:** Que f...

Mas Arill não pôde terminar a frase. Link correu o mais rápido que pôde em direção a sua casa. Arill corria o mais rápido que podia. Link diminuiu a velocidade, parou abriu a porta, jogou Arill para dentro delicado... e entrou. Abriu a janela e se encostou na parede.

Tudo que ele pôde ouvir foi a voz de Vaati.

**Vaati:** Você ta ferrado! O Ganon ficou furioso.

**Link:** (murmurando) Estranho...

**Arill **(reclamando, surpresa e intrigada): Eu acho mais ainda!

Link parecia ter acabado de se lembrar dela. Ele riu.

**Arill:** Não pode mesmo ser meu irmão.

Arill subiu para o quarto. Link também foi para o seu. Já eram 17:00. Link resolveu assistir um pouco de tv e comer alguma coisa. Ás dez horas foi dormir.

No dia seguinte Link foi à escola de patins. No caminho viu Zelda e correu até ela.

**Link:** Oi! Tudo bem?

**Zelda:** (sorrindo) Tudo bem e você, Link?

**Link:** Tudo bem.

**Zelda:** Que horas são?

**Link:** Hum... são 7:10.

**Zelda:** Wow! Já era! Se você correr consegue chegar lá, Link? O que você está...

**Link:** Ué, eu to tirando os patins.

Link sentou-se e calçou os tênis.

**Zelda:** Por quê?

**Link:** Porque é bem mais fácil te acompanhar assim.

**Zelda:** Mas você vai se atrasar.

**Link:** Meu relógio está alguns minutos adiantado em relação ao sinal da escola.

**Zelda:** E se eles tiverem mudado o relógio?

**Link:** Calma. É claro que a gente não vai ficar parando para observar cada formiga que aparecer no caminho, mas também não é pra treinar pros 200 metros rasos.

Zelda riu e os dois foram andando e correndo ao mesmo tempo andando rápido hehehe.

Quando chegaram, o sinal bateu. Os dois correram e chegaram antes mesmo de Impa. A aula começou e logo o recreio chegou.

Sheik foi até Link e os dois começaram a conversar.

**Sheik:** Vamos até a cantina? Eu preciso comer alguma coisa.

**Link:** Tudo bem.

**Sheik:** Como foi que você conseguiu a parada da faixa mesmo?

**Link:** Quebraram uma garrafa.

**Sheik:** E daí?

**Link:** Na minha cabeça!

**Sheik:** É, agora fez sentido. É uma pena. A festa tava boa. Fiquei tanto tempo dançando que fiquei surdo o resto da noite.

**Link:** Nossa... A imagem da decadência social...

**Sheik:** Pelo menos minha cabeça está boa.

Link deu um soquinho no braço de Sheik e os dois riram. Eles resolveram voltar para a sala depois que Sheik comprou seu lanche. Chegando na sala, viram Zelda e Malon conversando e Richard e Mido no outro lado da sala.

**Zelda:** Link, Sheik, venham aqui.

**Malon:** A Zelda estava me contando o que aconteceu.

**Link:** Aw, sim.

**Sheik:** Muito sinistro, né?

De repente Ganon, Onox e Vaati entraram na sala.

**Malon:** Quem será que foi malon, sem noção...tanta hora pra perguntar isso...

Vendo que não ia ser legal se o trio ouvisse a conversa, Link tentou chamar a atenção de Zelda, mas a garota estava muito distraída. Então segurou sua mão. Deu certo. Ela percebeu que Link chamava-lhe a atenção e este indicou o trio que se aproximava.

**Sheik:** Por que vocês estão de mãos dadas? vai ser sem noção assim lá em Hirule viu...

Corados, Link e Zelda soltaram as mãos depressa.

**Zelda:** É que eu acho que me cortei. Malon, vem comigo no banheiro lavar?

**Malon:** Tudo bem.

As duas foram e Link e Sheik continuaram a conversar sobre outra coisa qualquer. Dali a dois minutos o sinal bateu.

A aula terminou. Enquanto juntava o material, Sheik se aproximou.

**Sheik:** Link eu to indo, ta?

**Link:** Por quê?

**Sheik:** É que ... eu to indo com... a Malon.

Link simplesmente parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e olhou para Sheik, que desviou o olhar por um instante e depois viu Link com uma expressão de "fala de mim agora!" e triunfo.

**Link:** Vai, pode ir.

E Sheik saiu calado e rosado com Malon ao seu lado. Credo! Não era pra rimar!

Link acabou de guardar seus livros e olhou a sua volta. Zelda estava acabando de guardar suas coisas. Então, Link esperou.

**Link:** Então, vamos?

**Zelda:** Claro. Ué, cadê o Sheik?

**Link **(sorrindo maldosamente): Já foi.

**Zelda:** Por quê?

**Link:** Pergunta pra ele.

**Zelda:** Então ta.

Continuaram andando sem sequer ver a sombra de Sheik. De repente Zelda parou.

**Zelda:** Ah é! Link, o professor educação física disse que teremos um tipo de olimpíadas, gincanas e quis ao mesmo tempo. Como só tem uma sala de cada ano no colégio, decidiram que temos que fazer duas ou mais equipes.

**Link:** Por que não podemos jogar contra o segundo e o primeiro ano?

**Zelda:** Porque eles não vão poder explicar como um aluno morreu depois de jogar contra o time do Onox e do Vaati.

Os dois riram.

**Link:** Significa então que temos que ser do time deles para salvar nossas vidas?

**Zelda:** Não sei, mas se for, não pode ser tão ruim.

**Link:** Fale por você. Você não tem que jogar com ele porque meninas jogam com meninas e meninos com meninos.

Zelda riu. Chegaram na casa de Zelda, despediram-se e Link continuou.

No dia seguinte, descobriram as datas das provas. Começariam na semana seguinte. Então começaram aqueles grupinhos de estudos. Link era bom em química, biologia, matemática e inglês, mas era horrível em matérias como História, Geografia não é que ele fosse ruim, mas também não era bom. Era mais ou menos em Física e Redação.

Zelda tirava boas notas em redação, história, literatura, geografia... em resumo, ia bem naquilo que Link não ia e vice versa conveniente, não?. Assim, resolveram marcar um dia para estudar.

**Zelda:** Que dia?

**Link:** O dia que você quiser.

**Zelda:** Hum... pode ser Sábado?

**Link:** Pode, vai falar com a Malon. Eu falo com o Sheik.

**Zelda:** Ta.

Link foi até Sheink.

**Link:** Sheik, você quer estudar comigo e com a Zelda?

**Sheik:** Eu até quero, mas fiquei sabendo que os professores vão organizar pequenos grupos para estudos.

**Link:** Legal. Espero não ir para um grupo desse povo meio sangue-suga.

Sheik riu e a aula começou. Ezlo entrou na sala. Todos se sentaram e fizeram silêncio.

**Ezlo:** Com o objetivo de atingir boas notas e preparar vocês pro vestibular, os outros professores e eu decidimos formar grupos de estudos.

Imediatamente como acontece sempre, né?, a turma começou a combinar os grupos. Mas Ezlo interrompeu.

**Ezlo:** Quando eu disse que os professores e eu decidimos formar grupos, quis dizer que nós FORMAMOS os grupos.

Todos pararam, protestaram e depois voltaram a prestar atenção.

**Ezlo:** Selecionamos cada aluno de acordo com seus pontos fortes e fracos. Por isso, vou falar dos integrantes dos grupos e depois colocar a folha no mural. Vou entregar folhas de exercícios de todas as matérias para cada aluno.

Link pegou o lápis e abriu a agenda para anotar os componentes do seu grupo. Infelizmente, Sheik já não estava em seu grupo, mas no de Malon. Finalmente Ezlo foi falar o último grupo.

**Ezlo:** Link... Zelda...

Link já ia comemorar quando Ezlo continuou.

**Ezlo:** E Ganondorf.


	6. Horário extra na escola

Capítulo 6 Capítulo 6

O sinal bateu e as aulas terminaram. Após juntar seu material, Link foi até Zelda.

**Link:** Quando vamos fazer as folhas de exercícios?

**Zelda:** Não sei. Podemos fazer na sexta.

Voz fria atrás de Link: Sexta?! Ta bom, se vale ponto.

Link e Zelda olharam e viram Ganon que chegara recentemente bico, mas tudo bem.

**Zelda:** Então, pode ser na sexta. Que horas?

**Ganon:** Eu não posso antes das 16:00h.

**Link:** E até você chegar aqui...

**Zelda:** 16:00h todo mundo tem que estar aqui.

**Ganon:** OK

Ganon Saiu.

**Link:** Estranho… Mas fazer o que, né? Vamos?

Zelda confirmou com a cabeça. Os dois saíram. O céu estava um pouco escuro e com nuvens. Por isso, andaram mais depressa que o normal.

Chegando em casa, Link viu Arill sentada no sofá. A tv estava ligada e passando Hyrule News.

Moça do tempo: Uma massa de ar frio se aproxima da cidade...

**Link:** (entrando) Vai chover.

**Arill:** É. Eu vi também.

Link foi para o quarto depois do almoço. Ligou o computador e entrou no messenger. Zelda estava online então Link abriu uma janela de mensagem com ela.

**Link:** Oi Zelda! Tudo bem?

**Zelda:** Tudo e com você, Link?

**Link:** Tudo OK. E sexta-feira, hein?

**Zelda:** Que que tem?

**Link:** Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

**Zelda:** OK. Não precisa se preocupar. É só entrar na sala e fazer os exercícios. Depois a gente volta pra casa e pronto. Qual o problema nisso?

**Link:** OK. Já que você diz.

Link e Zelda continuaram a conversar. Mal sabiam eles que...

Sexta feira. 15:30. Link já estava pronto e estava saindo.

**Link:** Tchau Arill!

Saiu de casa e caminhou até a casa da Zelda. Como ele havia ligado pra ela antes de sair de casa, ela ficou esperando ele chegar na porta de casa.

**Link:** Oi Zelda!

**Zelda:** Oi Link!

Ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

**Zelda:** E então? Vamos?

Chegaram na escola ás 16:15. Com 15 minutos sobrando arrumaram o material e ficaram simplesmente conversando. Alguns minutos depois...

**Zelda:** Que horas são, Link?

**Link:** Hum... são 16:28. Ganon já deve estar chegando.

De repente Zelda olhou para a testa de Link, que ainda apresentava um hematoma e uma pequena ferida.

**Zelda:** Sua cabeça melhorou?

**Link:** Ah, sim. Já melhorou muito.

Foi quando Link se lembrou de uma coisa.

**Link:** Zelda, o que Ganon queria falar com você naquela noite?

De repente a expressão de Zelda mudou. Ela parecia querer esconder alguma coisa.

**Zelda:** Bem, ele disse que...

Mas Zelda não pôde terminar. Ouviram passos no corredor e Ganon surgiu na porta.

**Ganon:** Vamos acabar logo com isso. O tempo lá fora está horrível.

De fato estava escuro. Nuvens de chuva cobriam todo o céu e trovejava com uma freqüência considerável o tempo perfeito pra dormir tirando o barulhos dos trovões

Ás seis horas, todos já haviam deixado a escola, exceto o vigia/zelador e o trio.

**Ganon:** (impaciente) Eu vou embora. Os três últimos exercício eu faço em casa.

Link e Zelda se entreolharam. As questões eram pequenas e até simples.

**Link:** OK. Até segunda.

**Zelda:** Tchau, Ganon.

Zelda se despediu dando um beijo na bochecha de Ganon, o que não deixou Link muito feliz.

Na porta, Ganon encontrou o vigia, que entrou na sala.

**Vigia:** Olha, gente. Eu preciso ir até uma loja aqui perto e já volto, OK?

Link e Zelda concordaram com a cabeça. Quando ele voltasse os dois já teriam terminado e poderiam ir pra casa. O que poderia dar errado?

Dois ou três minutos depois que o vigia saiu, começou a chover. O vento sacudia as janelas e começou a fazer os papéis voarem. A luz começou a falhar.

Link não pensou duas vezes. Abriu a mochila e pegou o celular.

**Link:** Zelda, pega o celular. Se a luz acabar...

Zelda obedeceu e tirou o celular da mochila.

**Zelda:** Link, acho melhor irmos para a portaria.

**Link:** Certo.

A chuva e o vento estavam fortes como nunca. A luz continuava a falhar. Quando estavam perto da portaria conseguiram ouvir o telefone tocar. Correram até lá e Link atendeu o telefone. Zelda encostou sua cabeça na de Link para ouvir também.

**Vigia:** Alô! Link? Zelda? Tenho que falar rápido! É perigoso usar o telefone nesse tempo! Olha, com essa tempestade ninguém deve ficar nas ruas. Por isso vocês têm de ficar aí até a tempestade acabar. Tem comida a cantina e todas as chaves estão aí. Na minha gaveta tem lanterna e vela, caso a luz acabe mesmo. Eu estarei aí amanhã, OK?

**Link:** Mas...

De repente o telefone ficou mudo.

**Link:** Bem... Acho que é melhor começar a fazer alguma coisa.

A expressão de Zelda era desanimadora. Apesar de parecer se controlar ao máximo ela parecia querer chorar.

**Link:** (preocupado) O que foi, Zelda?

**Zelda:** Link, isso é horrível. O que vamos fazer?

**Link:** Calma, Zelda. Vamos achar a Lanterna, as velas, vamos à cantina e depois damos um jeito para dormir.

**Zelda:** Ta.

Eles pegaram a lanterna e três velas que estavam na gaveta. Depois foram pegar as chaves, que ficavam num painel.

**Link:** De quais chaves vamos precisar?

**Zelda:** Pega da cantina, da enfermaria, da sala de educação física de da sala de vídeo.

**Link:** Sala de vídeo? Mas vamos ficar sem eletricidade.

**Zelda:** Não é pra isso. É pra pegar as pilhas do controle remoto caso essas acabem.

Link olhou para Zelda surpreso.

**Link:** Eu nunca teria pensado nisso. nem eu... hahaha

Zelda sorriu. Pegaram as chaves. Link as colocou no bolso. Já estavam saindo quando todas as luzes se apagaram. Link sentiu Zelda agarrar seu braço com força e então acendeu a lanterna.

**Zelda:** Link, você sabe que eu não gosto muito do escuro.

**Link:** Zelda, toma.

Ao dizer isso entregou a lanterna para a amiga.

**Link:** Fica com ela. Você precisa dela mais do que eu. Celulares não iluminam muito bem e vamos precisar da bateria deles em situações de emergência.

**Zelda:** Ta. Obrigada, Link.

E dizendo isso, Zelda o abraçou. preciso dizer a cor que o cara ficou?

**Zelda:** Vamos?

Mesmo com a lanterna, Zelda andava de mãos dadas com Link.

**Zelda:** É melhor irmos primeiro à sala de educação física.

**Link:** O que me faz lembrar: Por que vamos até lá?

**Zelda:** Colchonetes. Não há dois colchões na enfermaria.

Abriram a sala e pegaram uns colchonetes.

**Link:** Agora vamos até a enfermaria, deixamos isso lá e depois vamos à cantina.

Assim fizeram. Link teve a idéia de esvaziar a mochila na enfermaria para trazer coisas da cantina. Então, chegaram à cantina.

**Zelda:** OK, vamos pegar só o necessário.

**Link:** Tudo bem... E... O que é o necessário?

**Zelda:** Chocolates, biscoitos, suco, água... Acho que só. E fósforos!

Em seguida voltaram para a enfermaria e começaram a arrumar as coisas.

**Link:** Por que você não dorme na cama normal ao invés de dormir no colchão?

**Zelda:** Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

**Link:** OK.

Link acendeu uma das velas e a deixou em um móvel perto deles.

**Zelda:** Acho que acabamos.

A garota sentou-se num dos colchonetes e se encostou na parede. Link sentou-se ao seu lado. A janela não mostrava nada: o vento, a névoa, galhos voando...Não dava pra ver nada.

**Zelda:** Será que Ganon chegou em casa sem problemas?

**Link:** (um tanto irritado) É claro que chegou. Por que não teria chegado? E e daí?

**Zelda:** (surpresa, olhando-o nos olhos) Link, por que você sente tantos ciúmes do Ganon?

**Link:** (muito vermelho) Bem... Primeiro eu quero saber o que ele falou com você na festa.

**Zelda:** (desta vez ela é quem estava corada) Well, Ele...

Mas Zelda não pôde continuar. Ouviram um barulho. Zelda agarrou o braço de Link.

**Link:** Eu vou lá ver o que houve.

**Zelda:** Não! Calma! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! Eu vou com você.

**Link:** Tudo bem então.

Os dois saíram para o corredor escuro. Foram até a primeira sala e tudo parecia normal. Até que viram que uma das salas tinha a janela aberta, o que fez com que alguns objetos caíssem. Fecharam a janela e voltaram. Comendo alguns biscoitos e tomando suco, eles conversaram até que o relógio de Link marcasse 22:00.

Zelda precisava ir ao banheiro, mas só foi quando Link prometeu espera-la na porta lá dentro é que não ia ser, né?. Depois Link resolveu ir também, embora Zelda não gostasse nem um pouco da idéia de esperar sozinha no corredor ela não ia entrar lá dentro, né? Link já estava lavando as mãos quando escutou um barulho de vidro quebrando e um grito de Zelda.

Link correu pelo corredor escuro.

**Link:** Zelda?

Link pensou ter ouvido o barulho perto de uma das salas. Foi até lá e ouviu a voz de Zelda. A sala estava cheia de estantes e , pelo que Link conseguiu ver, estavam todas derrubadas. Algumas eram feitas de vidro e com a queda havia cacos espalhados por todo o chão.

**Zelda:** (gritando) Link! Eu estou aqui atrás! Não consigo sair! Percebi que algumas janelas estavam abertas. Quando fui fechar, o vento e as cortinas empurraram as estantes.

**Link:** Depois você me explica. Agora eu preciso tirar você daí.

Link não viu outra escolha além de tentar levantar uma das estantes.

**Link:** Cara! Isso parece bem pesado.

**Zelda:** Cuidado Link.

Link começou a fazer de tudo para tentar levantar a estante. O vidro quebrado não deixava muitos lugares para Link segurar. Infelizmente, os braços de Link não puderam suportar tamanho peso.

Ele tirou as mãos da estante e, ofegante, fitou-a no escuro se tava escuro como ele olhou pra ela?.

**Link:** Zelda, acho que não consigo.

**Zelda:** Link, aqui em baixo.

Zelda disse isso iluminando e mostrando seu rosto por uma pequena abertura entre as estantes.

**Link:** eu confio em você e sei que você pode. E, além disso, só o fato de você tentar me tirar daqui já me deixa feliz.

Nesse momento, Link sentiu-se com mais vontade de tentar.

**Link:** Obrigado, Zelda.

Link levantou-se e colocou ainda mais força na estante. Esta, não só se moveu, como ele pôde muda-la de lugar. Feliz, Zelda correu e o abraçou com força. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de lágrimas. Depois de alguns minutos ela o soltou.

**Zelda:** Eu sábia que você ia conseguir.

Link sorriu, mas seu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente.

**Link:** Ai!

As tentativas lhe renderam cortes. Então, voltaram à enfermaria. Link sentou-se num dos colchonetes enquanto Zelda pegava os remédios e curativos. Ele nem tinha sentido dor antes, mas seu braço agora sangrava bastante.

Zelda sentou-se as seu lado e pegou o Merthiolate. Não só a dor, mas também o fato de Zelda estar muito perto, fazia Link tremer um pouco.

Zelda: Link, pára de tremer. Eu acho que um pedaço de vidro ficou preso.

E dizendo isso, Zelda segurou o braço do garoto, o que não ajudou muito.

Link começou a ficar vermelho desta vez Zelda percebeu.

**Zelda:** O que houve, Link? Você está vermelho.

**Link:** Nada.

Disse Link depressa virando o rosto e deixando Zelda confusa. Vendo que ela ia tornar a perguntar ele mudou de assunto.

**Link:** Mas você não acabou de dizer: O que foi que Ganon foi falar com você na festa?

Zelda ficou vermelha e tentou esconder o rosto se concentrando nos ferimentos.

**Zelda:** Bem, OK, vou dizer. Afinal, é pra você. Link, é claro ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso Eu estava conversando e o Ganon me chamou. Ele disse que era particular e sugeriu que fôssemos ao jardim. E lá... –Zelda respirou - ele me perguntou se eu queria ficar com ele.

O queixo de Link caiu. Com os olhos arregalados, respiração acelerada e punhos fechados, Link falou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

**Link:** E o que você respondeu?

Surpresa, Zelda não pôde se conter.

**Zelda:** Por que essa curiosidade toda?

Foi quando Link viu que a besteira estava feita.

**Link:** (escarlate) Curiosidade... É que você fez muito suspense...

A expressão de Zelda deixava claro que ela não estava acreditando muito no que ele dizia.

**Link:** Continua.

**Zelda:** OK. Bom, eu ia responder, mas aí alguém resolveu tomar uma garrafada.

Link deu um leve e momentâneo sorriso.

**Link:** Mas o que você ia responder?

**Zelda:** Bem, eu responderia: não.

**Link:** Mas... por quê?

**Zelda:** Você já perguntou demais.

Zelda parecia estar se divertindo.

**Zelda: **Por que você ficou tão curioso quanto a minha resposta pro Ganon? E se eu tivesse dito sim?

**Link:** Eu sei lá. Eu só... fiquei... curioso, sabe?

**Zelda:** Ai, ai. Ta bom então

**Link:** E por que você diria não?

Zelda não respondeu imediatamente. Sua expressão mudou para um sorriso tranqüilo.

**Zelda:** Sabe, Link, eu não ia dizer sim, primeiro porque eu não gosto tanto assim do Ganon. Segundo que... eu gosto de outra pessoa.

**Link:** Quem?!

**Zelda:** Ah, Link, eu to te achando muito curioso hoje.

**Link:** Me diz!

**Zelda:** Não. Vai dormir.

**Link:** Tá bom.

Eles deitaram nos colchões e ficaram olhando para o teto e conversando.

**Zelda:** Sabe, Link, foi horrível ficar presa naquela sala... Mesmo com a lanterna estava tão escuro... Foi a melhor coisa do mundo quando você me tirou de lá.

Ao ouvir isso Link ficou igual a um pimentão, suas orelhas queimavam e estava quase precisando sentar-se para respirar direito.

**Zelda:** (sorrindo para Link) Muito obrigada.

**Link:** Não foi nada.

**Zelda:** Seu braço está melhor?

Link olhou para seu braço agora enfaixado. Já não doía tanto mais.

**Link:** Muito melhor, obrigado.

De repente Zelda levantou-se e foi pegar água.

**Zelda:** Quer um pouco, Link?

**Link:** (sentando-se) Quero.

Zelda sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Zelda:** Link, Acho que a tempestade está acabando.

Link olhou pela janela. Parecia mesmo estar melhorando, mas ainda estava forte.

**Link:** É, amanhã já vai ter acabado.

Quando Link foi colocar o copo ao lado do colchonete, Zelda foi fazer o mesmo e, durante aquele momento, seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Eles se entreolharam. A respiração de Link estava acelerada. Lentamente começaram a se aproximar. Estavam muito perto e Link podia ouvir Zelda respirar. Se ela não conseguia ouvir a respiração dele ela tava surda. Então, finalmente... um trovão fez os dois acordarem hehe quase, hein?. Totalmente vermelhos e sem ter o que dizer, voltaram a si.

Zelda simplesmente deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, deitou-se, deu boa noite e virou se para o outro lado. Link deu boa noite, apagou a vela e deitou-se. Obviamente não conseguiu dormir depressa, mas, alguns minutos depois, dormiu.


	7. Festa agitada

Capítulo 7 Capítulo 7

Durante a noite, Link teve um sonho estranho. Nele, Link estava parado, em pé. Estava tudo escuro, mas ele estava iluminado como se emitisse luz. De repente, a imagem a sua volta começou a se formar.

Era como um campo, com algumas árvores e colinas. Tudo era coberto por grama. De repente, uma voz chamou seu nome atrás dele.

**Voz:** Link!

Ele se virou e viu Zelda.

**Zelda:** que bom que eu te encontrei.

Ela lhe deu um abraço e olhou para ele. Parecia muito feliz.

**Link:** (confuso) O que está acontecendo?

**Zelda:** Muito engraçado. Eu estou muito feliz, Link!

**Link:** (ainda mais confuso) Por quê?

**Zelda:** Você sabe muito bem porque.

E dizendo isso ela beijou Link na boca.

**Zelda:** Vem, Link!

E dizendo isso ela correu para o outro lado. Link já ia segui-la, mas alguém o segurou pelos ombros. Um vulto enorme, não só o segurou mas, o jogou longe.

**Vulto:** Eu avisei.

Então ele socou Link com força fazendo com que ele gritasse.

**Zelda:** (voz distante) Link! Link! Link, acorda, por favor!

Link abriu os olhos. Era de manhã. Estava deitado no colchonete. Zelda estava sentada ao seu lado tentando acorda-lo.

**Zelda:** Link, o que houve? Está tudo bem?

**Link:** está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo...

Foi quando os dois olharam para a mão esquerda de Link, que segurava a direita de Zelda. Então, soltaram depressa.

A tempestade havia passado. Link e Zelda pegaram as mochilas e foram para a portaria. Uma hora depois, o porteiro abriu o portão com dificuldades.

**Porteiro:** Oi gente! Ficou tudo bem?

O porteiro tentou em vão abrir a porta totalmente. Depois, acabou desistindo.

**Link:** (sorrindo) alguns estragos, mas tudo bem.

**Porteiro:** Estão livres.

Passando pelo portão, foram à rua e ganharam a calçada. Lá fora, árvores caíram, galhos foram arrancados, postes detonados. Apesar de tudo, parecia tudo bem com os moradores.

Chegaram aos portões da mansão de Zelda.

**Link:** Well, chegamos. Até Segunda.

Link já estava saindo.

**Zelda:** Link! Espera.

Link, voltou e virou-se. Já ia perguntar o que houve quando a garota o abraçou com força. Link já estava assustado, mas ficou mais ainda quando lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

**Link:** Zelda, o que houve?

**Zelda:** Link, eu odeio escuro e foi horrível ficar presa, sem luz durante uma tempestade ... mas... acho que eu nunca ia agüentar isso sem você. (Olhando para ele) Link, você é muito importante pra mim! É meu melhor amigo. Você é muito especial pra mim, Link.

Quase involuntariamente, Link segurou Zelda e disse:

**Link:** Zelda, você sabe que você é muito especial e importante pra mim. Além disso, você pode sempre contar comigo. Em qualquer hora.

A essa hora, seus rostos estavam muito próximos... Cada vez mais até que... O celular de Link tocou. Era Arill. Após dizer que estava chegando, Link desligou e guardou-o .

Então eles se despediram e Link continuou sua caminhada pra casa.

Link abriu a porta, tirou os tênis e entrou. Foi um pouco difícil explicar pra Arill o que havia acontecido, mas pelo menos ele tentou. Depois foi para o quarto. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama.

Deitado, olhando para o teto, começou a pensar: "Por que tive aquele sonho? Por que eu sonhei com ela? Será que eu gosto da Zelda de outra forma? E quem era aquele cara?"

Então teve uma idéia. Ele poderia conversar com Saria ou com Malon pelo Msn. Mas com apenas uma delas. Ele não poderia abrir mais de uma janela e arriscar mandar a mensagem errada para alguém.

Ao ligar o computador viu duas coisas: Saria estava online, mas Zelda também. Por sorte ele entrara offline. Então ele não viu outra escolha, se não fazer algo muito doloroso: Bloquear Zelda. o que eu posso fazer? Naquela época não tinha essa história de conversar offline.

Depois, viu se havia mais alguém online. Para sua sorte, não sorte nada! Depois da tempestade não era pra ninguém ter luz!. Abriu uma janela de conversa.

**Link:** Oi, Saria! Tudo bem?

**Saria:** Oi Link! Tudo bem e você?

**Link:** Eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante.

**Saria:** O que houve?

Após terem certeza de que ninguém mais leria as conversas, Link contou tudo o que aconteceu: da escola, da festa, do sonho. Até que finalmente terminou.

**Saria:** Calma. Primeiro, deixa eu ler tudo de novo pq é muito informação.

**Link:** Eu sei, é estranho...

**Saria:** Link, se você gosta dela, por que você não diz?

**Link:** Eu não sei...

**Saria:** Então você admite?!

**Link:** Não! Calma! Eu ainda nem sei se gosto mesmo dela!

**Saria:** Ai, ai, ai... olha eu não posso dizer de quem a Zelda gosta.

**Link:** Por quê?

**Saria:** Porque nem eu sei.

**Link:** Pergunta.

**Saria:** Eu não ia te dizer.

**Link:** Por quê?

**Saria:** Porque ela é que tem que te contar. E mais uma coisa: você tem que descobrir se gosta ou não dela sozinho.

De repente a luz começou a falhar.

**Link:** Saria! Meu pc... ele vai...

E a tela se apagou. Para consertar os postes caídos, foi necessário desligar a eletricidade do quarteirão inteiro. Sem nada pra fazer Link deitou-se e dormiu.

O final do fim de semana de Link não fora muito movimentado. O domingo inteiro foi gasto na recuperação do jardim. Link ficou sem eletricidade até segunda de manhã.

Link tomou café e foi para a escola. Para sua felicidade, Link encontrou Zelda no caminho. Chegaram bem na hora.

Durante o recreio Zelda foi ao laboratório de informática. Enquanto isso, Link continuou a conversa com Saria.

**Link:** Saria, eu realmente tenho medo de contar isso pra Zelda.

**Saria:** Medo de quê?

**Link:** de ela não gostar do que ouvir.

A esse ponto já estavam caminhando lentamente no corredor, indo comprar lanche e depois encontrar Zelda no laboratório de informática.

**Saria:** Link, o quanto você tem medo?

**Link:** Para ter certeza de que não contaria nada pra ela sem querer, eu bloqueei ela no MSN Sábado.

Após dizer isso, Ganon, correndo pelo corredor, surgiu de trás deles e quase atropelou Link e Saria. Era estranho ver Ganon com tanta pressa. Mas, Link não estava ligando para isso.

Depois de terem comprado lanche, foram encontrar Zelda na informática, porém não foi preciso nem mesmo chegar até a porta. Zelda saiu de lá um pouco diferente. Quando viu Link, caminhyou até ele apressadamente.

**Zelda:** Link, posso falar com você?

**Link:** (sem entender) OK. Saria, a gente se vê na sala.

Link e Zelda foram até uma parte deserta do corredor.

**Zelda:** Link, é verdade?

**Link:** O quê?

**Zelda:** Ouvi dizer que... Bem, com as coisas que eu ouvi, dá pra perceber que você se tornou uma pessoa bem falsa.

**Link:** (ainda mais confuso) Quê?!

**Zelda:** Link, com o que eu ouvi e até mesmo com parte do que você me falou no Sábado.

**Link:** O que e quem falou com você Zelda?

**Zelda:** Link, você me bloqueou no MSN só pra não ter que falar comigo?

Link ficou assustado. "Como ela sabe?", ele se perguntava porquê não a desbloqueara antes. simplesmente porque ninguém acorda mais cedo pra entrar no msn.

**Link:** Olha, Zelda, eu nunca faria isso com você.

**Zelda:** Agora me diz: Por que você me bloqueou, então?

Link ficou em silêncio. O que dizer?

**Zelda:** Nem eu acredito no que eu estou vendo...

E dizendo isso, Zelda saiu, chorando.

Link ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer.

Durante a aula inteira, Zelda nem mesmo olhou para Link. No final da aula, Link encontrou Sheik e contou-lhe resumidamente o que aconteceu.

**Sheik:** É isso é bem complicado.

Com a história, já era pra eles terem chegado em casa. Por isso, sentaram-se na calçada, para continuarem conversando. De repente, Malon, do outro lado da rua se separou de Zelda, que continuou, enquanto Malon ia em direção dos garotos.

**Malon:** Oi, Sheik!

Malon se abaixou, sentou-se ao lado de Sheik e cumprimentou-o ... Com um beijo na boca!

**Link:** (completamente chocado e sem palavras) Como...? Deixa pra lá.

Disse Link, fitando os rostos rosados dos amigos.

**Malon:** Link, Zelda me contou coisas sobre você que eu nunca ia imaginar.!

**Link:** Calma que não é o que você está pensando.

Link explicou tudo para Malon.

**Malon:** É, vai ser bem difícil convencer ela, a não ser que...

**Link:** (interrompendo-a) Eu não posso contar pra Zelda desse jeito... Sei lá...

Sheik e Malon se entreolharam com cara de "ele tem muito que aprender".

**Sheik:** (sorrindo) Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Você não precisa falar nada.

**Link:** Não?!

**Malon:** (murmurando no ouvido de Sheik) Não?!

**Sheik:** Não.

Malon ainda não entendera, mas apoiou o namorado.

Malon: Sheik tem razão.

Link não conseguia entender. Eles diziam exatamente o contrário do que ele achava que iam dizer para ele. Então Sheik se levantou.

**Sheik:** Bom, agora Malon e eu temos que ir. Tchau.

**Malon:** Tchau, Link.

**Link:** Tchau…

E Sheik foi embora de mãos dadas com Malon, deixando Link só. Assim que dobraram a esquina, Malon não conteve a curiosidade.

**Malon:** Por que você disse aquilo? Ele tem que falar com a Zelda!

**Sheik:** É E ele vai. Você vai ver. Ele não vai agüentar.

**Malon:** E como você sabe?

**Sheik:** Eu não agüentei.

E assim que ele disse isso, Malon o abraçou e o beijou.

Link foi para casa sozinho e confuso. Quando chegou em casa, almoçou e subiu para seu quarto. Tentou estudar, mas só conseguia pensar em Zelda.

O resto da semana passou dolorosamente devagar. As únicas coisas de diferente que aconteceram foi a entrega de um convite para uma festa e a repetição do sonho que tivera na escola na sexta-feira.

A festa era no Sábado e Link não queria ir claro, mas Sheik o obrigou. A festa seria num sítio a alguns quilômetros dali. Apesar do local, a festa seria muito sofisticada. . Por isso, link iria de terno.

A idade mínima para se dirigir em Hyrule era 18, mas alguns já tinham permissão para dirigir, em determinadas situações aos 17. Link foi com o Eco Sport do avô eu queria um avô assim. Precisou estacionar um pouco longe da entrada porque já tinha muita gente. Por ser um sítio, estava bem escuro. O céu estava branco de estrelas. Após dois minutos andando no chão de terra, Link chegou na festa. Havia um salão enorme, um jardim maior do que você pode imaginar, um bosque e um lago.

O salão era onde todos estavam. Não havia quase ninguém no jardim. O interessante do lago era que havia uma ponte que levava a uma ilha no meio dele. Na ilha, havia flores e um banco. Tudo só era possível se ver porque a lua estava cheia.

Link foi em direção ao salão e entrou. Havia uma parte mais calma onde se podia conversar e outra onde era impossível se ouvir qualquer coisa. Link telefonou para Sheik. Esse, pelo barulho, estava na segunda parte.

A música estava muito alta e todos dançavam felizes. Link cumprimentou algumas pessoas. De repente, as luzes iluminaram, por uma fração de segundos, Zelda. Ela usava um vestido rosa comprido com enfeites brilhantes e uma sandália prateada. Estava definitivamente linda, ou meais do que isso.

Paralisado, Link ficou olhando para Zelda durante alguns instantes. De repente seus olhos se encontraram. Foi apenas por alguns estantes, mas ambos sentiram os olhares. Após isso, Zelda continuou dançando, como se nada tivesse acontecido ou tentando faze-lo.

Link sentiu uma mão sobre se ombro. Ao se virar, encontrou ganon. O garoto parecia ainda maior que o normal e fez sinal para que Link saísse. Lá fora, ele começou a falar com Link.

**Ganon:** Preciso esclarecer uma coisa. Eu não quero ninguém no meu caminho, ouviu?

**Link:** (expressão desafiadora) Do que você está falando?

**Ganon:** Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

E dizendo isso, ele lançou um olhar para onde estava Zelda.

**Link:** E se ela não quiser nada com você?

**Ganon:** Ciúmes? Ou devo dizer, inveja por ela falar comigo, mas não com você?

Link teve de se controlar muito para manter a expressão e não matar ninguém.

**Link:** Você deveria ter mais cuidado. Não há nenhum dos seus guarda-costas portadores de garrafas de vidro por perto.

Eles se fuzilaram com o olhar por alguns segundos até que algumas pessoas passaram pelo local, quebrando um pouco o clima de guerra. Então, Ganon lançou-lhe um último olhar mortal e foi para a boate.

Já era mais de meia-noite quando Link foi sentar-se sozinho no jardim em uma parte mal iluminada, de modo que ele podia ver muitas coisas, mas ninguém poderia vê-lo.

Assim como durante a festa, ele não fez muita coisa durante os 5 minutos seguintes. Até que tudo ficou vazio, isto é, todos foram para o salão. Link já ia imita-los, mas quando estava se levantando viu duas pessoas irem em direção ao lago. Ignorou-as e continuou se levantando. Já se dirigia para o salão quando voltou a se esconder.

As pessoas eram Ganon e Zelda. Por isso, Link resolveu observar. Os dois foram para a ilhazinha do lago. Ganon começou a conversar com Zelda e em seguida começou a se aproximar. Disfarçadamente, Zelda ia se afastando, até chegar na beira da ilha. De repente, Ganon segurou Zelda pela cintura. Perdendo a paciência a educação some nessas horas, a garota colocou a mão no peito de Ganon para afasta-lo.

Link não podia ouvir o que diziam, mas mesmo com o mínimo de luminosidade fornecida pela lua, ele sabia que aquela não era a melhor situação do mundo.

Link seguiu em direção ao lago o mais rápido e silenciosamente que podia. Durante sua caminhada, ele pôde ver e ouvir coisas que comprovavam suas conclusões.

De repente Zelda empurrou Ganon mais forte e esse não só achou ruim como foi obrigado a soltá-la. Por estar na beirada da ilha, Zelda perdeu o equilíbrio. A ilha era alta, ou seja, a queda dela para o lago seria de uns 5 metros de altura. Zelda começou a cair, mas alguém a segurou.

**Uma voz conhecida:** (ao ouvido de Zelda) Você está bem?

**Zelda:** Agora, sim.

Disse Zelda, aliviada, para Link.

Link a ajudou a subir de novo e Link já ia subir também, mas Ganon pisou em sua mão esquerda só pra lembrar: o Link é canhoto. Então, Zelda empurrou Ganon, que cambaleou tempo suficiente para que Link conseguisse subir de novo.

Ganon começou a ir em direção a Link.

**Ganon:** Eu te avisei!

Ao ouvir isso, Link lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. E então, descobriu que ele se tornaria realidade se ele ficasse ali parado. Então, Link reuniu todas as suas forças e socou o nariz de Ganon, que parou de correr para andar para trás tonto de dor. Com os olhos fechados, Ganon não sabia onde acabava a ilha, então...

**Ganon:** AH!

O grito e a queda de Ganon foram breves. Logo depois ele emergiu e nadou até a borda do lago, entrou no carro e deixou o sítio.

Durante os dois minutos que Ganon levou para fazer tudo isso, tanto link, quanto Zelda, permaneceram calados. Assim que não puderam mais ouvir o som do carro de Ganon, Link se virou para Zelda. A garota também estivera vendo Ganon ir embora, mas assim que percebeu que Link estava olhando para ela, Zelda retribuiu o olhar. Zelda ia começar a falar o coração dela batia tão forte que ela estava quase tendo um ataque, mas Link tocou seus lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos pra não estragar o batom, haha.

**Link:** Zelda, não vou culpar você por ter brigado tanto comigo ultimamente. Eu tenho sido muito ciumento e sim, eu te bloqueei no MSN. E fiz isso de propósito.

Link chegava cada vez mais perto de Zelda, que estava vermelha e confusa.

**Zelda:** por que você fez isso?

**Link:** Por quê? Por que eu não queria que, por engano, eu mandasse pra você qualquer coisa sobre o assunto que eu estava conversando com a Saria. Tendo meu MSN e sabendo a minha senha, você provavelmente viu que só você estava bloqueada.

Zelda queria muito falar, mas a expressão no rosto de Link, uma expressão que ela nunca havia visto antes, dizia para ouvir.

**Link:** Zelda, os ciúmes que eu sentia, ou melhor, tudo que eu senti nesses últimos meses me fizeram perceber algo muito importante. Eu tinha muito medo de dizer isso a você eles estavam tão perto que podiam ouvir a respiração um do outro, mas ver você e não dizer nada, era horrível. Doía muito não poder dizer isso antes mas... Eu amo você Zelda.

A expressão de Zelda mudou. Ela não acreditava no que ouvia.

**Link:** Eu te amo, de verdade e não gostaria de estar aqui com ninguém mais além de você.

Link segurava Zelda pela cintura e ela o segurou também, para a surpresa dele. Divertindo-se com a expressão de surpresa de Link, Zelda diss:

**Zelda:** Link, eu também queria dizer uma coisa: Eu não queria ficar com o Ganon pó que eu já amava alguém, insubstituível para mim e muito especial: Você.

Quando Zelda acabou de falar, os dois fecharam os olhos e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Naquele momento, sentiram-se mais felizes do que nunca.

Após dar um beijo em Link:

**Zelda:** Essa noite está perfeita.

Os dois haviam se sentado no banco da ilha do lago. A lua estava numa posição perfeita, quase na frente deles. Zelda se contraiu um pouco e, deduzindo que ela sentia frio, Link colocou o paletó sobre seus ombros. Zelda agradeceu e pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro do garoto. Então, Link a envolveu com os braços.

Já era muito tarde, talvez duas da manhã. Mas, para Link e Zelda, o relógio não importava. Mas, aos poucos os convidados começaram a deixar a festa. Embora quisessem ficar ali para sempre, acharam melhor irem embora também.

Se despediram dos que ainda estavam na festa . Em especial Sheik e Malon ficaram surpresos com o fato dos dois estarem indo juntos. Afinal, eles ainda não sabiam de nada.

Depois foram para o carro. Link abriu e fechou a porta para Zelda e depois entrou.

Chegando na casa de Zelda, Link estacionou e abriu a porta para Zelda. Eles caminharam até o portão, onde pararam para se despedir.

**Zelda:** Bem, a gente se vê amanhã. Tchau Link.

Eles se beijaram. Zelda já estava entrando, quando Link segurou sua mãe, agarrando –a pela cintura, puxou-a para mais perto de si. Deu-lhe outro beijo e ajoelhou-se.

**Link:** Eu ainda não pedi oficialmente, mas, Zelda, quer namorar comigo?

Zelda sorriu emocionada.

**Zelda:** É claro Link!

Link levantou-se e eles se abraçaram e se beijaram. Após isso, Zelda encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Link, que aproveitou para dizer no ouvido da garota.

**Link:** Eu te amo, Zelda.

**Zelda:** Eu também.

Foi difícil para um deixar o outro, mas Zelda entrou e Link voltou para casa sentindo-se o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

Dessa vez, Link teve o mesmo sonho, mas o vulto é que era golpeado e ele já não se sentia mais confuso com Zelda, mas feliz.


	8. Epílogo

Capítulo 8 Capítulo 8

No final do ano, Link se arrumava para ir com sua namorada, Zelda, para a festa de formatura. Ganon nunca mais tentara fazer nada, porque sabia que Link sempre defenderia Zelda a qualquer custo. O namoro de Sheik e de Malon também ia muito bem.

Ao sair, Link deu uma olhada em Arill. Sua irmã, agora, também tinha um namorado. Normalmente, Link teria problemas muito sérios para aceitar isso, mas com Zelda ele descobriu que seria uma grande tortura, para o namorado de Arill, não estar com quem ele amava.

Chegando na casa de Zelda, Link surpreendeu-se. Se é que era possível, Zelda estava ainda mais bonita que em qualquer outra festa que acontecera no ano. Link saiu para abrir a porta do carro para Zelda.

**Link:** Você está linda.

**Zelda:** Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito.

Na festa, após a dançarem e comerem um pouco, Link e Zelda procuraram um lugar mais calmo do lado de fora. Encontraram um banco e sentaram-se.

**Link:** Zelda, eu estou muito feliz por estar com você.

**Zelda:** Eu também, Link.

Ao dizer isso, Zelda apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo até que...

**Link:** Zelda, eu tenho um presente pra você.

E Link tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso do paletó. Ele entregou a caixinha aberta para Zelda e ela pôde contemplar um lindo anel prateado. Os olhos de Zelda brilharam.

**Zelda:** Link, é lindo...

Mas Zelda não pôde completar a frase. Link segurou seu rosto.

**Link:** Zelda, eu queria que você usasse esse anel sempre, porque é a mesma freqüência com que eu penso em você.

Feliz, Zelda beijou o namorado.

**Link:** Zelda, eu te amo.

**Zelda:** Eu também te amo, Link.

E mais uma vez se beijaram apaixonadamente, sentindo-se naquele momento mais feliz que nunca.

Fim


End file.
